Mr Brightside
by ScriptsOfShadows
Summary: Blair i'm pretty sure i was told to sober you up,not let you drink more." Chuck laughed. "Oh come on Bass, we're young! Live a little!" an intoxicated Blair whined. "Waldorf...," he warned,causing the drunken brunette to pout. "Your no fun," she huffed
1. intro

A/N: hey guys, its super short. this is the introdution to my newest story... actually it's not new to me, but it is to you. It's been hanging around my computer for a while, along with the first five chapters. AWTH will remain by focus story. i have two scenes left of chapter 7 so it should be out today or tomorrow. the chapters in this story will be shorter than AWTH, so i can spend my time writing the other story.

WARNING! if you do not like AU storys than i wouldnt advise you to read this one. i have made a point to royal fuck everyones storylines.

i hope everyone loves it as much as i do. i have a gift for twisting storys to be what i want them to be. :) tell me what you think.

NJBC during jr. year. the story is named after the song "mr. brightside" by the killers.

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen was the Upper East side _IT_ girl. It was only natural that she would be the socialite of the century, given the fact that her mother was the Chair of most committees. Everyone envied her. Girls wanted to be her and guys, well they just wanted to be _with_ her, but they all knew she was off limits and wore a chastity belt. She was the typical tall skinny blonde that everyone loved. She was always warm and bubbly; she even had this glow around her that followed her everywhere she went. She had been brought up traditionally, with her brother Eric. Their family was well respected, as were most old money families. While she may not have had the best grades in school, all of the teachers loved her so they let her slide. The van der Woodsen family had always been in the spot light, there for they were always camera ready. To most, she was perfect, from her long golden curls to her freshly pedicured toenails. Serena had it all, class, beauty, and power. She even had the perfect best friends, Blair Waldorf and Nathaniel Archibald, and loving boyfriend Chuck Bass. The only thing Serena cared about more than anything was her reputation. Well that and being the face of Waldorf designs.

Blair Waldorf was the Queen of Constance and Upper East Side bitch. Then again they don't call her queen B for nothing. Her mother was a fashion designer and well respected old money. She was a bit of a wild child, always in trouble with her parents. She just liked to look at as rebellion. If they did something that pissed her off, she would get even. Everyone knew better than to mess with her. She never lost the game. She could manipulate the pope into thinking he was Jewish, if that is what she chose to do. She had a reputation as the party girl. She loved scheming to get what she wanted and ruining people's lives, what did it matter if she had a few drinks while doing so? If by few you mean dozen. The only down side to it was she often slept with people that would never past her standards when she was sober. Not that she was a whore by any means, she just enjoyed sex. She loved her best friend Serena, although they didn't agree on a lot of things, they had been practically inseparable since they were in dippers. Serena's boyfriend Chuck was another story. Blair always felt a little jealous over the way he looked at Serena, like she was the only girl in the world. She hated it. The only reason she put up with it was because he was her partner in scheming. She needed him. Well that and the whole, dating her best friend thing. She couldn't very well drop him as a friend, he would be around anyways. His friend Nate, yes _his_ friend, was horrible. He was everything she hated in men. They were complete opposites; she never understood how they had become friends to begin with. She never really considered him as one of her friends. She had all A's in school, and a perfect attendance record. She could spend the entire night partying and still be up in time for class. To her it didn't matter if she was hung over and throwing it, she never missed a day.

Nathaniel Archibald was the Upper East Side playboy. He was sweet and charming, probably why most females fell for his tricks. He was the heir to the Vanderbilt fortune and loved to rub it in nearly ever person he meets face. He cared about three things; money, the pleasure money brought him, and his best friend Chuck Bass. He's favorite past time was getting drunk, doing drugs, and sleeping around. He didn't really care about school, in fact he rarely attended, normally he was too fucked up or hung over to. He didn't believe in love. He had never slept with the same girl twice. He loved that he wasn't like his best friend, tied down and sexless. It didn't really bother him what gossip girl had to say about him. The way he looked at it, he was trying to have sex enough for the both of them. There were only two females he knew that he hadn't slept with, Blair Waldorf and his best friend's girlfriend Serena Van der Woodsen. He hadn't slept with Serena out of respect and he had _yet_ to sleep with Blair because she was a bitch. Its not that he didn't want her, because he did, she just never gave him the chance. He planned to change that soon.

Chuck Bass was new money, the only one in the bunch. His father owned Bass industries, making him one of the wealthiest kids in America. He and Serena had been together since kindergarten. He couldn't help but be envious of his best friend Nathaniel. Sometimes he wished he was more like him, carefree, uncommitted, and a whore, but instead he was stuck striving to be the perfect boyfriend for his golden goddess. He was a good kid, well other than the scheming with Blair, drinking scotch, and smoking the occasional cigarette. As much as he hated to admit, he always sort of had a thing for the brunette. He liked how she wasn't afraid to be herself, even if that meant taking pride in her cruelness towards others. Serena never approved of him partaking in Blair's schemes; she said it was bellow him and that it wasn't really him. Most of the time he felt like she was trying to tell him what he was and what he wasn't, what he liked and what he didn't like, he hated that about her. It was like she was trying to mold him into something he was not personally, bring people down brought him satisfaction. He loved that people feared him. He was tired trying to be perfect. His best friend often teased him about it. Claiming he was pussy whipped without the pussy. It was no secret he was a virgin, he and Serena had been saving themselves for each other. All he had to do was wait until she was ready. In school is grades were average, the only things he actually devoted himself to were; social functions, Serena, and destruction.

The four had grown to know eachother as the Non- judging breakfast club. They have always worked through there problems as a united front and never turned their back's on one another. Alot can happen in a year...


	2. fashion

**A/N: OK so as you know i already have the first 5 chaps done but i didn't want to post an update until i got another on writing. unfortunately for me i have been feeling rather.. uninspired to write anything at all. I'm working on a one shot as well, that is taking longer than expected due to lack of enthusiasm. an update for AWTH will be posted when i eventually get the new chapter finished. anywho, here ya go. chap 1. its named after the song "fashion" by lady gaga. i was disappointed in the lack of response the story brought. i loved it as soon as i thought of it. but its cool I'm really glad some of you have the same love for twisted things as i do. hope you like it! tell me what you think! **

* * *

It was the night everyone had been waiting for, the Shepard wedding. The New York Times had announced that it was to be the wedding of the century, people had been counting down the days on their calendars' ever since. It was said to have cost a fortune, it was sure to be the talk of the town for years to come. Everyone who was anyone would be in attendance, including a few celebrities and seasons hottest designers. Needless to say, well respected USE families were no different. Van der Woodsen, Archibald, Waldorf, and Bass were some of the first families to appear on guest list.

Which was one the reasons Blair was currently appraising her appearance in the mirror. She may or may not have been a little tipsy, (after drowning her loneliness in a bottle a bottle of clear vodka) while trying to find the perfect mixture between hot and classy. She had tried on an electric blue strapless dress, a greenish teal gown, and a gold halter. While they were all very gorgeous, not to mention expensive, they just didn't feel right for the occasion. Flipping through the selection again, her eyes caught sight of a red dress hanging in the back of her closet. Pulling it out, giving the Veneta a once over, she smiled, _perfect_. Carefully she stepped into the dress, zipping up the back once it was on. It was a strapless dress, similar to the first gown's design. It was made from the finest of silk's, had a tight corset like top decorated with tiny diamond like stones all over it, at the waistline it proofed out slightly, falling to her knees. It was bold and fierce, just like Blair, but it wasn't too over the top. Smiling at herself she decided on what shoes would match, she quickly went to retrieve them from her shoe rack. Sliding on her leopard print open toe Milano Blahnik's, she did a full spin in the mirror. She had decided to leave her hair down, sweeping it all to one side to expose her cream colored neck as she tucked a brown head band into her perfect curls. Double checking her make up, she grabbed her brown vintage Chanel clutch (after sliding in a few mini bottles) as she headed downstairs' to meet her parents'.

The teens were to remain seated with their families during the ceremony. Scanning the crowd for her friends, since she wouldn't get to talk to them until the reception, she was disappointed to find out they had been separated. The Van der Woodsen's and the Basses had been seated on the groom's side due to family connections, Serena and her family sat closer to the front while Chuck and his dad were seated in the back. Since both Anne and Eleanor were friends of the lovely bride to be, the Waldorf's and the Archibald's on the bride's side. Unfortunately for Blair, she was seated directly in front of Nate Archibald, the only heir to the Vanderbilt fortune. Serena spotted Blair and smiled brightly as she waved, returning the wave she smiled back until her best friend received a text. Her smile widened as she read the message. Looking up from her phone the blonde focused on her boyfriend a few rows behind her; she blew him a kiss before turning back around to watch the ceremony. Blair frowned as the familiar sting of jealousy overcame her.

"You look hot B," Nate whispered in her ear. He had leaned so far up in his chair that she could practically feel him breathing on the back of her neck.

She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed he was there, which proved to be a difficult task since he kept trying to win her attention. He frowned when she didn't respond. He decided to take on a different approach.

"I can't wait to see what your wearing underneath that gown of yours," he smarmed, tracing a finger along her bare shoulder blade.

She jerked away from his touch, inwardly cringing as she scoffed. Her mother turned to give her a stern look of disapproval before returning her attention to the vows being read, causing Blair to blush a deep crimson in embarrassment.

"What B, you don't want to play today?" he questioned, pushing a piece of fallen hair back into place.

"If you don't refrain from touching me Archibald It will be the last thing you ever do," she threatened in a low voice as she kept her back to him.

"Is that a promise?" Nate drawled raising his eye brows that she couldn't see in question.

"You're disgusting, find someone else to annoy," she hissed quietly, making sure that her mother would not hear.

"Hmm but I so enjoy annoying you," he teased, finally sitting back in his seat.

The ceremony it's self had proved to be much too long for the teens liking. Especially for Blair, it seemed to just lag on and on. Another reason to hate weddings, you pour hundreds of thousands dollars into wasting your time and boring people to death with a lengthily ceremony, just to find yourself going through a divorce in the end, usually shortly after the honeymoon. If the happy couple were really lucky they may last 5 years max, before they get pregnant and the husbands develops a thing for his secretary and starts fucking her on his desk between meetings. Then when the husband stops sleeping with the wife, the wife has an affair with her yoga instructor just after the first child's birth. That's just how things go in the Upper East Side, marriage, unless it was for money, was never expected to last.

Blair had never been so relieved for something to finally be over. Once the newly married couple had been introduced to society as Mr. and Mrs. Sheppard, they announced to the crowd that the reception would take place at The Palace. Filling out of the church and into their town cars, they followed the 'just married' limo to party.

Upon arrival she spotted her best friend standing in a group of people, boyfriend included, being the center of attention as always. She was wearing a yellow frilly gown, looking as though she had just walked off a run way instead of coming from a wedding. She was smiling and laughing at whatever was being said by one of her own minions. She decided it was best to get a drink before being subject to the side lines. Walking to the bar she ordered a cranberry juice. She looked around the room to see if there was anyone else she knew as she waited for her request to be fulfilled.

"Looking for me?" the very familiar voice of Nate asked standing behind her.

"You really don't know when to take no for an answer do you?" she sighed, _well there goes avoiding the creepy douche bag. _

"Still playing hard to get I see," he asked smiling at her as the bartender sat a glass of juice in front of her.

"I'm not playing, leave me alone. I'm not interested, find someone else." Blair glared, snatching her drink as she turned and walked off to enjoy the party.

_She would be back, they always were,_ Nate assured himself as he left the bar in search of Chuck.

Finding a deserted corner, Blair pulled the two mini bottles out of her clutch. Pouring the vodka into her cranberry juice she stirred it around to get it to mix properly. It would be strong, she knew that, but at the rate that the party had been going it wouldn't be strong enough.

* * *

"Chuck, my man," Nate smiled upon finding his best friend with his super hot blonde girlfriend.

"Nathaniel, drinking already I see," he smirked, eyeing the glass.

"Hey man, times are rough," the blonde joked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Oh please," Serena interrupted, rolling her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"Seriously! You're friends a bitch," Nate informed her smoothly, looking around for his newest potential bed mate.

"Blair's here?" the couple asked in union.

"Yeah, last I saw her she was at the bar," he stated, still annoyed that she wasn't planning to give it up anytime soon.

"Oh dear god," Serena groaned as chuck rolled his eyes.

"Classy. Leave it to Waldorf to get drunk at the social event of the year. For a girl that doesn't like to cause a scene she sure likes to shoot her reputation to hell," Chuck stated.

"I better go find her," Serena sighed, kissing her boyfriend on the lips as she walked off in search of her friend.

Nate watched her from behind, checking out the second thing on his list of can't have's for the night.

"Drink?" he offered, focusing on his friend.

"No, you know how Serena gets when I drink in public," he frowned, pissed that he had to say no.

"Come on, what S doesn't know wont hurt her," Nate persuaded, not willing to take no for an answer.

Chuck looked at the glass, the crowd, and then back. He knew it would be a while before his girlfriend returned.

"Why the hell not," he consented.

Nate handed him an empty tumbler from a near by table, opening his jacket pocket he pulled out a flask. Filling the glass to the rim, he smiled raising a toast, Chuck clinked his glass, smirking as he brought the cool liquid to his lips.

"So… you tap that yet?" he asked in feign innocence.

"No Nathaniel, just like the answer was no yesterday when you asked. You ask everyday, the answer has been the same for the last two years. Ill save you the trouble of asking again, in case you were wondering, the answer will be no tomorrow as well," Chuck stated, a little irritated at his friends persistence.

"And I always get the same answer," Nate sighed, referring to Chuck's little rant that he gives every time that particular subject was brought up, "you need to get laid already."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

* * *

After walking around for what seemed liked ever, Serena found Blair surrounded by her group of minions. Walking straight up to her she stopped.

"Serena!" Blair smiled; glad to see her best friend in her now intoxicated state.

"B," the blonde returned with a small smile, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, you're my best friend S," she agreed, "excuse me for a moment girls," walking away from the group so they could have a private conversation.

When they were sure they were out of hearing range Serena spoke up.

"You look stunning," she commented in all honesty.

"Thanks, you always look amazing," the brunette giggled, fighting to keep her envious bite from her words.

"Why didn't you come find me when you got here?" she question, a little hurt by her friends actions.

"I was just about to. You know me; I had something that needed to be addressed first." Blair breezed, lifting her third drink of the night to her red painted lips.

"The bar?" Serena inquired knowingly, giving her a look of complete disapproval.

"That was just a minor thing I had to do, besides I'm drinking juice," her best friend lied, slightly annoyed with the blondes judgment.

"I can smell the alcohol from here," she informed her, tired of the way history always seemed to repeat itself.

"I may have added a few things," Blair mentioned casually.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked.

"I don't know, this is my third one and no, you don't want to know how I got them," the brunette deadpanned. She had mixed her first drink herself with her own liquor, the second only had a single mini bottle and the third, well she wasn't really sure what was in the third.

"You're drunk," Serena stated, she knew her friends limits.

"I am not," Blair defended herself, she was slightly drunk but she knew how to hid it in public affairs.

"You are," she retorted, angry that she had to do this all the time.

"You know what; I would appreciate it if you just left me alone for the night. I'm trying to have a good time and your killing my buzz with all you're nagging. Besides, I have other things that need to be attended to," the brunette announced coldly as she smirked to a guy across the room. She started walking towards him, leaving her best friend standing alone in anger.

The blonde scoffed as she turned back around in search of her boyfriend and his best friend.

* * *

"Here she comes," Nate whispered cautiously.

Chuck sat his nearly empty second glass on a table behind him so she wouldn't see what he had been doing.

"It went that well?" Nate chucked at the sight of the blonde's scowl.

"She is impossible!" Serena fumed throwing her hands in the air in a very un-lady like manner.

"What did she say this time?" Chuck asked, he was often amused by the brunette beauty's wild antics.

"She asked me to leave because I was being a buzz kill! Can you believe that? _Me_ a buzz kill?" she huffed angrily.

Both boys silenced, giving each other knowing looks.

"You agree with her? You think I'm a buzz kill?!" she stated incredulously.

Nate coughed uncomfortably, noticing a hot blonde by the bar, he decided it would be best to take his leave and avoid the confrontation that was sure to follow.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I see my future," he half smiled, walking away from the couple as quickly as possible in the direction of the bar.

Chuck didn't know what to do, so he just stood there in silence as his girlfriend looked to him expectantly.

"Chuck?" she questioned, a look of hurt passing through her beautiful features.

"You're not a buzz kill S, you just like to keep everybody in line," he tried wording it so it sounded better than it really was. In truth she was the worlds biggest buzz kill, but he wasn't about to be the one to tell her that. He would rather side step that argument for today.

"Oh my god, you think I'm a buzz kill," Serena gasped, putting her face in her hands.

"The society girls are walking towards us," he warned her, staring at the girls as they approached the two. His girlfriends head snapped up at the reminder that they were in a public domain.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly, still upset with what her friends really thought of her as. She straightened her dress in an attempt to fix her already perfect appearance.

"Do me a favor?" she asked thinking back to the guy that her best friend had been making eyes at, "find Blair, sober her up so she doesn't do anything stupid that she may regret in the morning."

"You got it," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "you're not a buzz kill," he whispered in her ear before walking off in search of the gorgeous brunette.

"Thank you; you're the best boyfriend in the world. Oh and if I don't see you before you leave I will call you as soon as I get home," she assured him, earning a smirk to form on his lips.

She sent him a small smile as the New York socialites gathered around her, she watched his retreating form as he disappeared into the thick crowd.

* * *

Finding Blair had proved to be a more difficult task than he originally thought. After doubling the space in which the reception was being held with no sign of her, he decided to widen his search. Venturing into other parts of the building a wave of nausea hit him at the thought of him walking in on her having sex with a guy. He knew that it was ridiculous for him to care, so he continued on hoping that the feeling would pass as he stopped to check every door along the way. When he reached the grand door leading to the newly renovated ballroom that had yet to be revealed to public eyes, he froze.

Giggles were coming from the other side of the door. He knew those giggles; they happened to belong to the very person her sought. She wasn't alone. Talking a deep breath he pushed the heavy door ajar.

She was seated on top of the bar, her legs dangling in front of her as she took a swig out of a bottle of champagne. There was a man standing in front of her. His hands rested on both sides of the brunette. He was kissing his way up her neck as he whispered things in her ear, causing her to giggle and turn an adorable shade of red.

Chuck recognized him as a boy from St. Jude's. He watched as the boy edged closer to pulling her lips into a kiss. Not caring to witness anymore of their displays he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, walking toward them at a fast steady pace. Clearing his throat right before their lips touched, he announced his presence.

Blair's eyes shot up to see who had standing there.

"Chuck!" she stated in surprise, pushing the boy off of her as she stood up on the bar.

"Waldorf." He greeted curtly, eyeing the disheveled boy as he tried to straighten his clothing.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, forgetting all about the boy. She couldn't even remember his name at the moment.

"I came to join you," he lied easily. He knew better than tell her the true reason he was there. Otherwise she would just be pissed that he was 'taking Serena's side'. Besides, he really did want a drink.

"Serena sent you," she deciphered, she knew him well enough to know when he was lying.

"More or less, the only thing that matters is that I have found you," he shrugged, "care to pour me a drink?" he asked, taking a sit in a chair in front of the bar. He couldn't help but notice the way he could see the exposed milky skin of her thighs that the new angle brought him. Shifting in his chair uncomfortably, he adjusted the sudden tightness he felt. He took a deep breath before diverting his gaze.

"Serena would kill me if she found out that I got her perfect boyfriend drunk," Blair stated knowingly as she graciously paced the bar in front of him.

The boy that had been forgot, not just by name, but by presence also was tired of being ignored.

He cleared his throat to remind them that they were not alone. Chuck turned his attention to the boy with a scoff.

"You were already dismissed, why are you still here?" Chuck inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Blair, I.." he ignored the dark haired boy, staring directly at her.

"You may leave, Chuck's got it from here, besides I'm not really in the mood anymore" she cut him off, agreeing with her best friends boyfriend. Any private attention he was willing to give her, she was wiling to take. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't have regretted sleeping with the boy in the morning.

He stood there looking between the beautiful couple.

"You heard the lady," Chuck gave him a small smirk of victory, before turning to focus on the woman in front of him. "Yes, let's just say I'm feeling a bit adventurous today," he admitted, returning to their previous conversation as if it had never been interrupted, "besides its not like she would find out, unless you tell on me."

The boy realized there was nothing he could do to capture the girl's attention again. Glaring at the Chuck he left the room, not that either of the brunettes took notice.

She contemplated what he was saying for a moment. It was true; he was a little too uptight all the time. It was exactly what he needed, a chance to unwind.

"Fine, but just this once, will I keep something from her," she promised, caving to her best friend's extremely sexy boyfriend. Tired of standing she resumed her previous seat, ironically, directly in front of Chuck so that they would be face to face.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile that took her breath away.

"We finish this bottle. Then unfortunately we have to sober up," Chuck announced as if suddenly deciding to put a limit to their fun.

"You get drunk off one glass of wine?" Blair asked in amusement, barley containing the laughter that followed.

"No. for your information, I was drinking with Nathaniel earlier," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I see," she lied, still chuckling as she took a huge swig straight out of the bottle, shoving it towards him once she was finished.

Taking the bottle graciously he winked, staring at her as he downed a good portion of it.

They spend a while reminiscing about times they had shared, the four of them, the people that the two of them had destroyed. Small talk followed by laughter escaping them as they succumbed to inebriation. Once the bottle was finished, Blair reached for another.

"Blair I'm pretty sure I was told to sober you up, not let you drink more." Chuck laughed as he watched her pop the top to another bottle, "we had a deal."

"Oh come on Bass, we're young! Live a little!" the intoxicated brunette whined.

"Waldorf..." he warned, causing the drunken brunette to pout.

"Your no fun," she huffed.

He went to pull the bottle playfully out of her grasps. Not wanting to let go of the opened container, she lost her balance. He tried to catch her, causing her to land straight onto his lap and spill the clear liquid down the front of her dress and his suit on accident. His hands griping the outside of her thighs as she straddled him.

Blair's eyes traveled slowly from the mess she made and up his chest before settling on his face. She was expecting the worst as she scrutinized his face for any sign of emotion, however, at the sight of darken orbs she was taken back. His normally chocolate eyes had darkened with desire and want. He was giving her _that_ look, the one that was reserved for Serena, the very one that she envied. She was scared, not of him, but of the situation. She always knew that she found him attractive. It was the very reason she avoided things like this. She didn't trust herself to be loyal to her best friend.

He couldn't breathe as he stared into her brown eyes, wide from both the shock and the fear that ran through her. He wanted her, unlike anything he had wanted before and he was ninety-nine percent certain that it wasn't the alcohol talking. Maybe, deep down he had always wanted her. Sure he cared deeply for Serena, his girlfriend of many years, but for the last couple of months he couldn't help but notice the little things about Blair that made her that much more desirable. He studied her face, his eyes lingering on her lips, before roaming to lock with hers.

The sat there motionless, intensely staring into each others eyes as they tried to figure out what the other was thinking, not wanting to move and break the spell. They knew they shouldn't be there, but for some reason, neither could think of a place they would rather be in that moment.


	3. hot mess

Her lip darted out unconsciously to wet her lips, pulling in the bottom one in between her teeth ever so slightly. It was a force of habit, she tended to do when she was nervous or unsure, sometimes it happened when she was deep in thought. In that excruciating long moment, she happened to be all three.

Chuck broke eye contact to follow the movement. Feeling himself start to harden at the sight of her moist pink tongue. He decided it was best to end the moment before she got freaked out by the, what he was sure to become, bulge in his dress pants.

"We should.. uh.. go get cleaned up," he struggled, trying to think straight. It was a hard thing to accomplish with her sitting with her legs spread across his most observant body part. Her closeness was already starting to affect him, the warmth her body brought him along with her perfume invading his senses creating a heavy fog to settle over his brain and making it almost impossible to have coherent thoughts. This was new to him; sure he had wanted to sleep with Serena before. But never, in his entire relationship, had he reached _this_ level of need with his beautiful blond girlfriend.

"Okay," Blair agreed quietly. She had no idea how she had let that happen. She was practically mauling her best friend's boyfriend! Okay, that was an exaggeration, it had been an accident, but that's not what it would have looked like to anybody that chose to walk through the door at that moment. It would have looked like he was sitting there innocently and she just walked over and straddled him. In fact what a wrap sheet like hers that is exactly what people would insinuate happened. She couldn't understand why she didn't get off of him immediately. Yet there she was, probably making him extremely uncomfortable.

Slowly she climbed off his lap, disappointment filling her at the loss of contact. Mentally she scolded herself for being anything other than indifferent to him and his body. She stood awkwardly beside him, looking anywhere and everywhere in the room, but the dark haired god in front of her that was burning holes into her persons. She quickly tried to figure a way to escape this encounter with her dignity and pride still in tack. In the end she was at a loss. She had no idea what to do.

He let out a breath that wasn't aware he had been holding, immediately regretting his words as the warmth that he was basking in just moments before, vanished with the loss of Blair's body. Moving off of the chair, his eyes never leaving her form. He stood directly in her line of sight, Forcing her to meet his gaze, he motioned for her to follow him.

Together they stumbled through the doors, into the hall and up the elevator, neither one daring to break the silence that had settled around them. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened, it was clear to Blair where they were headed. They were on Chuck's floor.

Coming to a stop in front of suit 1812 he swiped his card and the door pushed open, holding it open for her to enter is 'home'. She walked past him avoiding eyes contact again as she made her way toward the living room. Closing the door he locked it before walking into the familiar surroundings, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he went.

Turning around to face him she froze in her spot. Her eyes glued to the sight of his bare chest, which had been exposed by the open material, as he unhooked his cuff links.

Feeling scrutiny of her eyes on him, he looked up from the buttons on his wrists. She was staring at him, openly. Well at his body at least, she hadn't even noticed that he had now stopped his administrations in favor of deciphering the heated look that clouded her dark orbs.

"Take it off," Chuck demanded huskily, kicking off his shoes in the process of making his way towards her.

"Take what off?" she questioned unmoving, not understanding what he was asking of her. Surely he did not mean her clothing. She may be drunk and yeah, she wanted him, but she wasn't _that_ drunk.

"Your dress, take it off," he repeated, elaborating what he meant this time.

"You can't be serious!" she stated incredulously, panic rising.

"Relax Waldorf, I'm sending them to the dry cleaners. I know you don't want that stain to set in your dress," he assured, trying to comfort her giving a pointed look to the fabric in question, hugging her curves tightly. His eyes followed the curves, giving her a heated once over, before landing on the smooth ivory skin of her long legs. While he would not have any objections to having those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist, that was not his intentions.

He made sense; she really didn't want the stain to set, it would ruin the lovely gown. Reluctantly she tried to no avail, to rid herself of her stained attire. What the hell was the problem? She could get it on herself, why couldn't she get it off herself? Getting frustrated she let out a loud huff as she kicked at the floor.

"Let me help," he offered, walking up behind her to assist her in removing her clothing.

Reluctantly she pulled her chestnut locks to the side, exposing the creamy skin of the nap of neck as she did so, to grant him better access to the zipper.

His breath hitched when his eyes connected with the bare skin as he unzipped her dress.

Quickly she let the dress drop to her feet, leaving her in only her red and black lace bra, matching booty shorts, tights, and heels. She bent down, stepping out of the material gathered at her ankles. Once she was completely out of the stained dress, she slipped her heels off one at a time. When she stood up her back smacked right into Chuck's chest standing a little too closely behind her. She stood unmoving, drawing in a sharp breath as she felt his very prominent erection pushing on her backside. He buried his nose in her curls, inhaling the delicious strawberry scent as he brought his hand up to slowly follow the crevasses from her neck, across her shoulder, and down to her elbow then back up the same path.

"You've never seen a female like this up close before." she breathed, the realization slapping her in the face.

He stopped his fingers where they were while he tried to swallow the large lump that was forming in his throat. His eyes roaming over her curves as his hands twitched, aching to run them over the soft porcelain exposed skin.

"Little miss perfect doesn't let you touch her does she?" she smirked, a wicked gleam in her darkened gaze. She had no idea where the words were coming from, or how to stop them from falling from her lips. It was like an adrenaline rush. Noticing the effect she had on him, she just kept pushing.

"Stop Waldorf," he pleaded just above a whisper, his voice breaking. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"I bet she's never even touched you," she taunted, her eyes dancing with amusement as she lightly slid her finger down the trail of his bare chest.

"Damn it Blair! Stop!" Chuck hissed, grabbing her hand to stop it from torturing him. He couldn't think, he just needed a moment to collect himself. Self control was proving to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do, especially when it came to_ her_ touches.

"What's wrong Chuck? You don't like it when i ..." she continued, immediately being cut off by his mouth crushing her lips into a searing kiss.

his hands gripping at her upper arms as he held her body tightly against his own. All thoughts of Serena gone from both of the lover's minds, all that mattered was that moment.

She returned the kiss with just as much force and desire, surprising them both while she wrapped her arms around his waist and he backed her towards the wall. Opening his mouth, he deepened the kiss, causing Blair to moan into it while their tongues mingled together, her back hitting the hard surface. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her flat against him, the other hand rested on the wall behind her head. He broke the kiss, both panting for air while he pulled back slightly to gauge her reaction. Her lust clouded dark orbs locked with his smoldering gaze as he searched hers to see if they were portraying any of the emotions she was feeling. They trailed slightly to linger on her red stained; swollen lips before flicking back up to meet the intensity in her eyes again.

He leaned in again pressing a light kiss to her sensitive lips before dipping his head to press heated butterfly kisses across her jaw line and down the smooth skin of her neck.

She held in a moan as she let his natural instincts take over, letting his feelings be his guide. Reminding herself to stop him before they went to far. She wouldn't let him give himself to her. That would be something they would both regret and for some odd reason she cared. Placing her hands firmly on his chest she pushed him away slightly, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest.

Just a little more.. for her own selfish reasons, but she would stop soon... right? Whats the worst that could happen?


	4. do you wanna

He wasn't able to form a coherent thought as her dainty fingers slid up and down his chest. He stared at her small hands as they explored his untouched body, leaving a burning mark against his skin as she continued along her path. It wasn't visible, but he knew it was there. The heat would linger where her hands had been long after they were gone. His mind couldn't even begin to register the impact that moment could have on his life forever. All he knew for sure was that he had never felt as wanted or as desired as he did in that moment. I was as if his entire body had shut down; all he could do was feel.

Blair ran her fingers up his neck and tangled them through his dark silky locks, holding his head in place. She let out a shuttered breath as he resumed kissing his way across her collar bone, causing a warm tingling sensation to rivet through her body before settling down in her lower abdomen. Feeling the girl in his arms shiver in delight and knowing that it was because of him that she was feeling that way caused Chuck to finally snap. He caved to temptation, loosing his resolve as began running his hands over her body. He ran his fingers over the soft expansion of her stomach, down the sides, to her hips, and across her back.

Placing a palm on his jaw line, she pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips heatedly with her own. He kissed back with equal determination as he felt her hand fall from his shoulders to the front of his pants. Gently she began rubbing the bulge between his legs. His hips jerked forward as she continued to touch him through the material of his slack. He moaned into her mouth as the new, unfamiliar feeling shot through him, sending the vibrations to the back of her throat. Hearing his positive response, Blair began busying her hands at ridding him of the frustrating barrier between them. The clinking of the metal and the two lovers heavy breathing echoed around the other wise quiet room. Pulling at his unclasped belt, she let out a sigh of relief as it slid easily out of the loops and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Popping the button from its hole, she quickly slid down the zipper and pushed the unwanted material down his hips. He stepped out of his slacks and pulled her into a desperate kiss as the fabric joined his discarded belt and her abandoned dress.

He placed his hands underneath her butt raising her slightly to pick her up off the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping herself between his hard body and the wall behind her. She grasped at his back to stabilize herself as she felt him press his straining member against the juncture of her thighs.

When the sudden need for oxygen became too great to ignore, he broke the kiss reluctantly, letting his head fall against her forehead as he gasped for air.

"We should stop," she mumbled against his lips, not really meaning it.

Ignoring her half hearted declaration, he pecked her lips lightly and held her up by himself so that her back barely rested against the wall. Pulling her away from it all together, he began carrying her towards his bed.

Depositing her on top of his sheets gently, as if she might break, he watched as she used her elbows to scoot up to head of the mattress. Laying her head against his pillows, she gave him a seductive smirk as she noted that his eyes seemed to be drinking her in.

He froze in panic, literally, at the sight before him. A gorgeous, half naked girl against _his_ sheets, waiting for _him_. He had never had a girl in his bed before. Now that there was one, he wasn't quite sure what to do with her. Panic. That's what he felt. What was he supposed to do? What if they ended up having sex and she laughed at him? What if he wasn't any good?

When he had yet to move after a few seconds, she shot him a questioningly glance.

Breaking out of his trance, he shifted nervously before climbing onto the end the bed and crawling on top of her. She wove her fingers back into his hair, pressing light kisses against his lips, calming him almost instantly.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder before looking up into her eyes hesitantly. Receiving a heated stare, he began trailing soft kisses across her jaw bone, while his free hand slid the thin straps of her bra off of her shoulders. He trailed his fingers up her side, causing her to arch her back. Slipping his hand under her, he reached for the clasp. He glared at the offensive material in frustration, fumbling with the latch a few times before it finally gave way. Blair paused in her movements, untangling her threading fingers for a brief second to raise her arms up as he slid it off of her. Pulling back slightly, he looked down at her curiously, his eyes roaming over her newly exposed flesh, watching her chest rise and fall from her harsh breathing. Lying underneath him with her curls sprawled out on his pillow and her eyes half lidded with desire, he couldn't help but think that she was made for him. She was so perfect, so beautiful, and she was _his_.

His eyes flickered back to hers for a moment, uncertainty shinning in his darkened orbs as he steadily reached out one hand to touch her. He started at her collar bone, barley making contact, as if he felt she might dissolve before his eyes. He traced his fingers down the valley of her breast and underneath them, not actually touching the tightly bound silk bundles themselves. After what felt like an eternity he leaned forward, following the same path with tender kisses before kissing each her dusty nipples. Feeling her squirm underneath him, he glanced up again, before setting eyes back on the task at hand. Taking on nipple into his mouth, he began to suck, his other hand coming up to knead the other.

A whimper escaped her lips before she could stop it and her eyes fluttered shut. Knowing that he had never seen a woman naked before, Blair had been trying to keep it in as not to distract him from explorations. She couldn't help but think he was adorable, the way he would search out her eyes for permission every time he did something. She loved the way he seems so mesmerized by her. It was a nice feeling. She had been lusted after for the majority of her life, even had her fair share of men, but nothing compared to his gentle touches and innocent eyes. She knew that he wanted his first time to be special; she was trying desperately not to fuck it up. She also understood his need to take it slow, but seriously, if he did not hurry up, she was going to go mad. She needed him inside of her, five minutes ago. She could feel his arousal against her thigh, burning her skin. She had never been so turned on in her life. She had never shared the type of sexual chemistry that she seemed to have with Chuck before. Probably because he was forbidden, the danger heightened her own arousal. She was wet and aching. It was taking every ounce of control she harbored to not rip his boxers off and take him herself.

Chuck on the other hand enjoyed her sounds of pleasure immensely. Every breath, every touch, was fueled with electricity, shooting waves of desire straight to his groin. It was like an adrenaline rush, pushing him forward. His member strained painfully against the silk fabric confining it. Scattering a few chaste kisses against her chest and stomach, he raised up breaking contact. Setting himself between her calves, he reached up to run his fingers over her smooth thighs. He gently caressed the sensitive skin, before hooking his fingers into the flimsy material of her booty shorts. Taking a deep breath, he began to drag them inch by inch down her toned legs. Pulling back, he slipped her feet out of them and threw them off the bed. He took a second to commit every detail of her being laid out for him, bare, to memory. Feeling the throbbing pressure build between his legs, he crawled up her intent on kiss her swollen lips. He laid on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows in an attempt to get closer to her body. He brought her parted lips to his own, claiming them as his tongue reached out to taste her.

He felt her push against his chest. Breaking off the kiss he looked at her questionably. She placed her hands on each side of his shoulders, using her legs for leverage; she flipped them over so she was on top. Her chocolate tresses falling against the sides of his face like a certain, shielding them from the world around them. She pressed soft kisses against his eyelids before sliding down his body hovering over his waist. She locked eyes with him as she tugged his boxers down, removing the last barrier between them. When the material reached his ankles, he kicked them off, leaving him completely exposed.

As his manhood sprang free, her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it. He was big, even by her standards. His hardened muscle was long and thick. She felt herself dampen at the prospect of taking him inside of her.

He grabbed her under the arms to pull her back up to straddle him.

She sat up, placing herself above his hardened member. When she felt his tip brush her entrance, she paused to look down at him. She wanted to watch his expressions as he entered her. He looked nervous, exposed, and vulnerable laid out naked for her eyes to see.

"We don't have to do this," she reassured him, seeing the uncertainty lying in his dark orbs.

"I wan't this," he whispered huskily. Upon clearing his throat, he continued. His voice stronger and thick with conviction, "I want you."

* * *

Nate stepped out of the elevator around midnight, it was getting late and he was fighting exhaustion. His earlier conquest had taken a lot out of him. Rummaging through his pocket he pulled out his 'emergency only' spare key as the suite came into view. This was most definitely an emergency. If he didn't crash soon, he would most likely pass out from fatigue. Slipping the card into the slot he waited for the light to turn green before pushing the door open quietly, trying to avoid the lecture on responsibility that was sure to come if he got caught. The predicted lecture would have to wait until sunrise; his head could not handle that sort of abuse at the moment.

A loud moan rang out around the room, temporarily paralyzing him in shock, his eyes wide. What the fuck? Who the hell would be using his best friend's suite as a romp room? Surely they had to know Chuck would kill them if he found out. Not even Nate was allowed to have sex there. Hell, he was barley allowed to talk about _it_ in the room. His friend was not someone who took sex lightly. He was still a virgin, so it was all special this, right girl that. Full of emotions and passion, blah blah blah, all that annoyingly sappy shit. There was no way in hell that he would have condoned the use of his suite for someone to have a quick late night fuck.

Hearing a low grunt follow soon after, he snapped out it. Finding the ability to move his limbs once again, he risked a peak around the corner. His mouth fell open in surprise at the sight before him. His best friend was holding himself up off of the bed with his arms. The sheet had fallen and pooled around his waist, exposing his bare back, littered with angry red scratch marks. His shoulder muscles glistened from sweat in the light, flexing as he pounded into the girl underneath him. He watched in morbid fascination as the innocent boy he knew slammed into her so hard that the frame hit the wall. Nate couldn't see the girl from his angle, but he knew without a doubt who it was. Chuck had been dating Serena forever and he was always talking about the two of them waiting for the right moment. It seemed as though now would be that moment considering the naked brunette giving it to his long time girl friend. Not just giving, he was _really_ giving it, and judging by the volume of her pleasure filled moans, she was _really_ enjoying taking it. Smiling at the fact that his best friend was getting laid, a much needed one at that, the blond quickly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him silently.

Wanting to grant his friend some privacy to 'finish the job', he decided he would find somewhere else to crash for the night. He headed back to the lift, smirking in relief as he pressed the call button. Finally! It was about time, Chuck was the oldest male virgin he knew… _was_, he corrected himself.

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival as the doors slid open to reveal an angry looking blond.

"Serena?" Nate questioned hesitantly, looking between her and the suite as she stepped out into the hall.

"Have you seen Chuck?" she questioned moodily.

"No," he lied easily, his mind completely bewildered. If Serena was standing in front of him, then who in the hell was his best friend rolling around in the bed with.

She scowled at him before brushing past him, intent on going to the very suite her boyfriend was currently fucking someone else in. Not that she knew that mind you. Thinking on his feet, he quickly blocked her path.

"I just came from there, he's not there," he let out in a rush. Mentally scolding himself as she stared at him suspiciously.

"I'll help you find him," he recovered, successfully steering her in the other direction. "Do you have any idea of were he would have gone?"

"I sent him off to find Blair, well over two hours ago, since then I haven't seen either of them," she admitted, the worry showing through her eyes.

"Don't worry, you know Blair when she drinks. I'm sure she's probably tucked safely in _bed_, and Chuck is _coming_. He's bound to be around here somewhere, probably right under our noses. He'll show up sooner or later." Nate stated reassuringly, inwardly smirking as the blond completely missed the double meaning to his words. At least now he knew who his best friend was sleeping with, the _very_ infamous** _Blair_.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: AWKWARD. I am the most awkward sex scene writer ever! Haha I tried, I'm sorry if it sucked. I have to give credit where credit is due. Enuniicate helped me by editing this chapter. Most were careless mistakes on my part, there was more too it, but my comp shut itself off before I could hit save. :( The next chapter is almost complete. I decided to purposely end this one here. I want to keep this stories chapters short. **

**Is there anyone who has read alot of the C/B stories from last year? I am looking for a fic, and cannot find it anywhere. Anyways, tell me what ya think! :) Love you guys.**

**-Khrys **


	5. An unspoken desire

"Are you sure?" Blair questioned, her nerves lodging their way into her throat. She was scared, what if she ruined him? What if he regretted not saving himself for the love of his life? What if he resented her for taking his most prize possession away from him? She didn't live in a fairy tale; she couldn't give him the love and adoration he deserved. She knew she should stop it, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. She was selfish and she had never desired someone the way she desired him.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Chuck admitted sincerely. His thumbs rubbed back and forth across her soft flesh as his hands gripped her hips tenderly, soothing away her fears. Her breath caught at the sight of the gorgeous boy lying bare underneath her. Her palms itched to run her fingers through his silky unkempt chestnut hair. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as he panted through his swollen parted lips. His dark orbs watching her every move. He was nervous, she could tell. The innocence swirling in his chocolate eyes was her undoing. She wanted to please him, make him experience feeling he never thought possible.

A thick blanket of silence fell across the room, as she churned the truth behind his words in her mind. She searched the deep pools of his soul for any indication of uncertainty, hesitance, or deceit. She was taken aback by the amount of lust and honesty swimming through his half lidded gaze.

Nodding her head in consent, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She ran her hand up his chest, over his shoulder and down his arm. Her palm caressed the back of his hand as she laced her fingers through his. She used her hand to guide his to palm to her chest.

"I want you to touch me," Blair whispered, running their joint hands over her breast and down the middle of her stomach sensually.

"Here," the brunette requested, stopping to gently graze his palm over her heat.

"Do you feel that?" she continued, rubbing his long fingers in circles over her tight bundle of nerves.

"Yes" he answered huskily, feeling the wet desire pool beneath his touch.

"I want you," the dark headed girl clarified. Humming in appreciation, she released his hand after showing him how she liked to be pleased.

"Just like that," she encouraged. She closed her eyes; indulging into the feeling he was creating within her, as explored different pressers and speeds.

"Have you ever touched yourself Chuck?" Blair inquired, letting out a soft moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Twice," the dark haired boy admitted shyly. He let out a sharp breath when he felt her small delicate hand grasp him for the first time.

"What did you think about?" she questioned, letting her fingers trace up and shaft slowly. She marveled at the feeling of the smooth thick flesh in her hand. She knew she couldn't tease him too much, he would finish before they even got started.

"The first time was freshman year," Chuck rasped out, "when I walked in on Serena in her small silk night gown."

"The second?" she pressed, stroking him at a steady pace. Her lower abdomen curled deliciously at the thought of him pleasuring himself.

"The beginning of this year, it was the first week of school and your school skirt was shorter than usual." He groaned out, "I dropped my phone in the court yard and when you bent down in front of me to pick it up; I saw your red laced panties."

"Did you cum?"

"Yes," he let out shakily, rubbing his fingers over her warm fold.

"What did you think about?" she panted, feeling one of his digit slip into her.

"You were bent over a school desk, completely naked; accept for the red panties that were pushed to your knees." The boy elaborated, "You called my name as I took you hard behind."

"Hmm…. Do you like fucking me hard Chuck?" Blair moaned, feeling a second finger push into her, while his thumb continued teasing her clit the way she taught him.

"Oh god yes," he bit out behind clenched teeth.

Opening her eyes she took in the sight before her. Eyes clinched, jaw tight, muscles strained, he was getting too close. She gave him one last jerk, before removing her hands to halt his movements.

"I touch myself," she whispered into the shell of ear heatedly. "I think of you taking me against the wall, in the shower, and I cum, every time."

Chucks eyes popped open at her shocking confession. The thought of her touching herself to him when she was alone in bed was too much. He needed to be buried inside of her, she was driving him crazy. He watched in awe as she leaned straight up and put her left hand on his chest. He felt her one grasp his throbbing manhood with her right one, lining him up with her entrance. When she was satisfied with her placement, she let her right hand curl around his hip.

She was stunning; he committed the sight of her bare body hovering above him to memory. He was certain he would never forget this moment, but he just wanted to be sure he remembered every detail of the night he lost his virtue. Her pristine curls were scattered across her porcelain chest, obscuring the few of her silk bundles. Her swollen lips, red and full form his earlier administrations. He looked down curiously, breaking eye contact for the first time, as he felt his head prod her opening. He couldn't think clearly with his aching member pressing into the slick warmth radiating between her legs. He watched open mouthed as his tip disappeared inside of the beautiful woman above him.

"Look at me," Blair demanded softly. She wanted to watch him as she took him. She wanted him to know who he was fucking, who he was pleasuring himself with. Above all, she didn't want him to close his eyes and picture Serena.

His eyes snapped to hers in instantly. His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. His dark orbs locked onto hers, as she lowered herself onto him slowly. Shutting his eyes tightly, he let out a whimper as he felt her velvet walls cling tightly to his length. He tried to keep his eye contact; he really did, but the new unfamiliar sensation was overwhelming. He gripped her hips tightly, holding her still. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, consuming him. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he opened his eyes again to look at the woman making him feel this way, making him feel alive.

He felt his heart swell at the sight of her on top of him, staring down at him. She was perfect, her usual pale skin was flushed pink and she was staring at him through dark pools of desire. Her lips parted in contentment as she stretched to accommodate him. She made him feel whole, like he had been missing a piece of himself his whole life and she had held it the whole time. It was a sense of utter completeness. Overcome with emotion for the beautiful brunette in front of him, his eyes dropped down to the place they were joined. He couldn't let her see this new feeling she was creating in him, she might panic and leave.

"Don't," Blair whispered gently, "don't hide from me."

He met her eyes hesitantly and held his breath, scared of the raw emotion that his dark eyes were sure to betray.

Smiling timidly, she leaned down slowly, so that her body was pressed against his chest. Kissing him tenderly on the lips, she buried her face into his neck. After he had gained control of his breathing, she began to rock back and forth slowly. A low groan passed through his lips, as he clutched her hips tighter, encouraging her to move faster. He could feel his orgasm coiling tighter as she complied.

"Please," he begged, a sharp wave of pleasure washing over him as she rolled her hips.

Sitting straight she paused, waiting for his build up to dissipate. After a few seconds of harsh breathing, she began to move again. Using both hands on his chest, she pushed up until just his tip was remaining, before sliding back down on him, her breast bouncing with each fall. When he got use to the rhythm she had set, he started meeting her half way, thrusting up every time she pressed down. He felt the spark ignite again as she increased their speed, palming her own breast as she rode him.

He watched as her other hand reached down and began to rub circles over her core, giving him control.

He used the grip of her hips to move her up and down his shaft, he groaned loudly as he pulled down to fast slamming her onto him.

"Chuck," she moaned loudly at the pleasure radiated through her.

Encouraged by her response he repeated the action over and over, building speed. He knew he wouldn't last long that he was about to cum, he felt himself slipping as his thrust became erratic and it became harder to suck in oxygen.

"Blair," he warned, letting out a shuddered breath.

"Cum for me Chuck," the brunette girl encouraged, knowing that he was barely holding on.

He surly voice was enough to send him soaring, he slammed her down hard against him, grunting as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Exhausted from being on top Blair collapsed on top of him. She knew she wouldn't finish, but she didn't expect to get so close.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her body to his as he stayed sheathed inside of her.

She kissed placed gentle kisses across his collar bone and up his neck.

"Perfect," she whispered, nibbling his ear.

He ran his hands up and down the creamy skin over her back and sides.

Pushing gently on his chest, she rolled off of him.

"I want to feel you," she declared as she moved to the end of the bed.

She slid in-between his legs and ran her fingers up his legs and across his chest using feather light touches.

She was teasing him, deliberately avoiding the area where he needed her most. After what felt like an eternity, she grazed her finger lightly across his growing erection before taking it in her soft hands.

He moaned and watched her through half lidded eyes as she stroked his shaft, her tongue darted out and to lick his tip.

Chuck's breathing became heavy as watched her perfect pink lips spread and take his head into her mouth. He groaned, his eyes falling shut as he felt her tongue swirl around him. She took him deeper and deeper until only a few inches were remained and then she pulled back up again, repeating the process over and over again. Opening his eyes he stared down at her, she was breathtaking. She had her head down and was using one hand to grasp his base, the other to hold her messy locks to the side. Wanting to be helpful, his hand reached out and took the hair she was holding.

Blair looked up at him through thick lashed, her big beautiful eyes burning, while her lips were wrapped around him. The sight made his cock jerk. It was something he had never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams.

Pulling back up, she sucked lightly on the tip before placing a gentle kiss on the head. She crawled next to him and turned to face him.

The brunette boy kissed her hungrily, devouring her lips as he tried to push his emotions into her. He slowly lowered her onto her back and crawled on top of her, nestling himself between her thighs. Breaking the heated lip lock, he placed light kisses on her throat.

"Blair," he breathed against her ear. She understood right away what he was asking her. She wiggled her hips in excitement as she felt his member press against her entrance again.

Reaching down, he aligned himself with her slit and pushed his tip in. He found her mouth once again as he buried himself inside of her in on swift movement. He groaned against her lips as he felt her walls gripping him tightly.

He sat up a little as he pulled all the way out slowly, before diving back in again. She met him thrust for thrust as they began to gain speed and set a rhythm.

Blair let out a low groan as she felt tingles run up her spine. He was so thick, stretching her, consuming her, she loved it.

Pleased with her response, he placed both arms next to her head and began pounding into her hard.

"Faster Chuck," she begged, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She moaned loudly as she felt him speed up. She was so close. It was primal and rough, they needed this. She could hear his head board banging into the wall behind them, but she didn't care. The only thing that matter in that moment was them. He wasn't her best friends' boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriends' best friend. She was just a girl and he was just a guy, going back to the basics.

He groaned out at the noises she made. He felt his heart beat faster knowing it was him making her feel this way, and not some one night stand.

"Fuck," she yelled, feeling the coil whined tighter.

He grunted in return, beads of sweat glistening across his forehead.

"Oh Chuck, Oh god," she chanted, feeling the damn bust.

He felt her walls flutter around him. Squeezing him in a death grip, as she came moaning in delight.

He paused, hovering over her, to give her a second to rest.

She took deep breaths to recover from her earth shattering experience. When her lungs stopped aching, she pushed on his chest to get him to move. Confused, he rose until he slipped out of her. 'He didn't finish', he frowned.

Turning around she got on all fours in front of him.

"Now, I want you to fuck me like you did in your fantasy,"

Shocked, his hands fell to her hips again and he guided himself back to her opening. Pulling her hips back he pushed into her again. He groaned loudly at the new sensation the position offered, as he pushed her forward and pulled her back back.

"Look at me," he grunted.

She obeyed him, watching him over her shoulder while he took her.

The way his chocolate eyes bore into hers as he took her, made it seem intimate. She couldn't help but think that he looked sex, drenched in sweat, bare, and pounding into her from behind.

"I'm not going to last," Chuck rasped out. The sight of her bend over, watching him take her was too much.

"I know," she smirked, a devious look in her dark orbs.

Panting he impelled her one last time, groaning as he emptied himself deep within her. Spent he collapsed against her back. He pulled out of her slowly and moved to lay beside her.

"Thank you Blair," he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into him as she felt exhaustion wash over her.

He ran his fingers through her dark tresses, relaxed and happy for the first time in his life.

* * *

"Serena maybe his phones dead," Nate offered. He had been helping the blonde look for her boyfriend for well over an hour. They were right back to where they started… the entrance of the Palace. He was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Or, maybe he thinks I'm such a buzz kill that he would rather be alone," she mumbled hopelessly.

"You know that's not true," he stated, internally rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

"Then why isn't he answering?" Serena challenged angrily, throwing her hands into the air.

"Blair's a handful, you know that," he returned. "He probably had a pretty hard time getting her to sleep,"

"Your right, I'm overreacting. Thank you for helping Nate, you didn't have to," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"It was the least I could do," he assured her. Really it was, because she was going to have a fit when she found out and at least he would have an alibi.

"I'm going to head home, I'm exhausted. I hope their safe, and I'll call them in the morning," she smiled tiredly.

"I'm sure they are, good night van der Woodsen," he waved lamely, taking off in the direction of his parent's house.

"Goodnight Archibald, call me if you hear from them," she yelled after him. Sighing, she turned and made her way to the elevator. She thought about pushing the button to Chuck's floor, before she decided that she was too tired and pressed the button to her own.

* * *

**A/N: Dgaf if you hate it. I'm not entirely happy with it myself, but what can you do. It's the first time I've wrote an actual sex scene. If you hate it, I really don't care because that crap is hard to write.**


End file.
